CAN They do it?
by I Love Cute Dogs
Summary: The New Studio Head is announced after Riley's departure but can The Next Step Win Regionals again? can they do it. new rival studios are revealed. and new characters. but will The team be able to win it all again, with new challenges to face, a new reationships discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle walks into Studio A, "Michelle, Latroy, Skylar, Ozzy, and Amy and Henry you all can stay here I won't need you for My A-Troupe" said Emily, "Then we will make our own troupe" said Michelle, "Fine and who will be The Studio Head of this Troupe?" asked Emily, "Me" said Michelle.

Emily exits Studio A.

Skylar exits The Next Step Dance Studio as she doesn't want to Join The Next step she wants to compete in a new dance studio.

**Studio One**

"Everybody welcome I am Your new Studio Head Miss Emily and I have been thinking that you don't need to Audition so therefore - Piper, Richelle, Lola, Miley, Zara, Josh, Noah and Jacquie you all are on the same team" said Emily.

"Who's going to be in charge of choreography?" asked Piper, "I am going to be looking for A Choreographer now" said Emily.

Emily enters her office, The dancers are working out some freestyle moves to help with their confidence this was Piper's idea.

**Studio A.**

Michelle walks out of her office with Eldon, "TNS West listen this is Our new Head Choreographer Eldon he used to be on A-Troupe so when we have him for the entire year we will be unstoppable" said Michelle, Eldon leads the dancers into their warm ups.

Eldon is excited to be Head Choreographer of TNS West, Michelle walks back into her office to do admin work as Studio Head she needed to make sure all correct forms were done properly.

**Studio A, Michelle's Office.**

Amy walks into Michelle's Office, "Michelle you wanted to see me?" asked Amy, "Yes I did, want to see you Amy, how would you like to be Dance Captain of TNS West?" asked Michelle.

"Okay" said Amy she was very excited to become The new Dance Captain.

"Okay well Skylar gave me this before she left so this little green book is known as The Dance Captain Diary." said Michelle handing it to Amy.

**Studio One.**

Emily walks out office to address the dancers, "So just to let you know Our Troupe is Called TNS East and I still can't find a Choreographer but I will find one" said Emily, Piper helps Emily out by stepping up and teaching some choreography, Emily is proud and Piper teaches some great dances.

"Thanks Piper, everybody now go and get a break, Piper can I have a word in My office?" asked Emily, "Sure" said Piper.

**Studio One, Emily's Office.**

Emily knew who would be Dance Captain of TNS East, "Piper you make everybody listen to you so I am making you our Dance Captain I will announce it in front of everybody but you have the makings of a great Dancer and that is why You are Dance Captain" said Emily.

"Thanks Emily" said Piper as she walks out the office, Kate enters the Office with Hunter - Emily's Ex-Boyfriend, "What is Hunter doing here?" asked Emily, "He will be your Troupe's Head Choreographer, Michelle has already got Eldon working in her Troupe". said Kate, "fine" sighed Emily she didn't quite like the idea.

but Emily knew not to disagree with Kate after all, Kate owns The Next Step Dance Studio.

**At Studio A.**

Gale arrives in Studio A, Gale is Amy's mum and a former professional dancer, "Mum what are you doing here?" asked Amy, "Well I have heard that you have joined this Troupe and I am not happy with it so therefore you should move studios" said Gale, "No! I already have a studio where I feel welcome - The Next Step" said Amy, "Well I have already put your name down for the Auditions you start at once". said Gale.

"How do you know this studio so well?" asked Amy, "Well the Studio owner needs more staff so I decided to help them out by Applying to be a Dance Teacher for Regionals" said Gale.

Amy and Gale exit the studio, "Where did Amy Go?" asked Michelle, "Her mum has taken her away from The Next Step" said Henry, "We are down one dancer then we need to start looking for dancers". said Michelle.

**THE EXPLUSH DANCE Studio, At The Auditions.**

Gale waits outside the rehearsal room as The Studio Owner - Karen doesn't allow parents to watch Auditions, "Right five, six, seven, and eight, " said Karen counting the dancers, by the time she got to eight, most of the dancers really shined.

Amy was one of those dancers who really shined, "I will let you know My results at the end of today go and have a break and meet me back here with your parents where I announce My Dancers for my studio" said Karen.

The studio Amy had just auditioned for is Called The Explush Dance Studio who won Internationals before and Nationals before and now they are doing it all over again.

The Explush Dance Studio has won Internationals because of Karen's choreography, Karen doesn't like anybody changing her Choreography or even making suggestions.

Karen is still thinking if it is best to hire Gale or hire Lucy who is one of the ex-dancers when the studio first got built.

Karen's mum used to own The Explush Dance Studio, The Explush Dance Studio has never come face to face with The Next Step Dance Studio.

**Studio One.**

Hunter teaches some choreography for Regionals, he was teaching the choreography to the group dance, "Right everybody allow me to introduce Hunter he's an old friend and he used to be apart of The Next Step and now he will work as our Head Choreographer" said Emily.

Piper stands beside Emily, "Oh yes, one more thing Piper is now Our Dance Captain so listen to her which I trust you will do" said Emily.

**AT The Explush Dance Studio.**

Karen brought the Dancers in for her results, "My Dancers who will be going to Regionals with me is - Amy, Jasmine, Bart, Courtney, Meg, Tom, Taylor, " said Karen, Jasmine was excited because she is The Dance Captain of the studio she has been the studio the longest but never left because she adores Karen's teaching.

"Gale please leave Lucy will be my Choreographer instead of you" ordered Karen, Gale leaves but is happy that her Daughter has left the Next Step now it's time to focus on Qualifying for Regionals.

"Right team listen to me I don't like failures on this team if Any of you are distracted you will be sent home at once" said Karen.

Jasmine approaches to give an announcement, "Hi I am Jasmine Your Dance Captain now you will do everything Miss Karen says she knows what she is talking about she used to be a dancer before she opened this studio years ago" said Jasmine.


	2. Chapter 2- Welcome to My Dance World

**Studio A.**

Michelle was getting everything ready for the Auditions today as Amy still was nowhere to be seen at the Studio, "Michelle your Troupe has a problem on their hands" said Kate, "And what's that?" asked Michelle, "There is a Dance Studio who has competed at Internationals, Regionals, and Nationals, but they competed at different times then us" said Kate.

"What about now?" asked Michelle, "Now they plan on attending the Regionals Qualifier at the same time as The Next Step which means your choreography must be better but only one team can represent us at The Qualifier so today I am holding a Dance Battle of both troupes let's see who has what it takes to go to The Regionals Qualifier" said Kate.

**at The Explush Dance Studio.**

Karen makes an announcement, "Dancers we are competing at The Absolute Regionals Qualifier at the same time as The Next Step Dance Studio so we have to be ready" said Karen, "Jasmine could you lead them into Rehearsal?" asked Lucy.

Lucy and Karen had to go into the office to sort out things for The Regionals Qualifier, "So first thing is first - We need to host Auditions to who is best at performing solos" said Jasmine.

Jasmine watches Meg perform her solo and she thought it wasn't that bad and it was actually good.

"Well Done Meg not that bad at all" said Jasmine, Bart performs his solo, "Right Bart, sorry but that type of dancing we don't need in this studio so try doing some beautiful like Lyrical" said Jasmine, Bart's solo was freestyle and Jasmine wanted to see who could be the soloist at The Regionals Qualifier.

Amy was last, "Amy show us your talent" said Jasmine, Jasmine could see that Amy was great she had a great solo, "okay thanks Amy I will go and speak with Miss Karen and Miss Lucy and we will see what dancer can be our soloist" said Jasmine.

after speaking in a couple of hours, Karen walks into the rehearsal room to tell the dancers who will be their soloist, "The soloist for The Regionals Qualifier will be Amy" said Karen.

Lucy started teaching Amy and the team some choreography for The Regionals Qualifier.

**Studio A, THE NEXT STEP DANCE STUDIO.**

At The Next Step Dance Studio In Studio A, Michelle's Troupe was ready and so was Emily's Troupe.

"Piper & Noah you two will dance for our troupe" said Emily, Noah and Piper danced a duet and Jacquie was jealous of Piper dancing with Noah.

Michelle had to pick two dancers to dance the Duet, "Beth and Henry" said Michelle.

Beth was now a new Dancer of TNS West and she had been brought into the Troupe to replace Amy.

Kate uses Michelle's Office, "We have decided the Troupe that Will be Qualifying for Regionals is Michelle's Troupe - TNS West" said Kate.

Michelle was so happy her team won, Emily was so disappointed she knew her Troupe had what it took to Win Regionals so she needs to have a big chat with Michelle.

Kate exits The studio.

**Studio A, Michelle's Office.**

Michelle and Emily have a fight over their troupes, "My Troupe deserves to go to The Qualifier" said Emily, "No My Troupe deserves to go to The Qualifier why Don't you just face facts Emily TNS West is better than your troupe" said Michelle.

"No My Troupe is better than yours" said Emily.

"Get out of My Office!" ordered Michelle, Emily exits Michelle's Office in anger.

**Studio One.**

Emily sees no point to continue her job as Studio Head anymore so she disbands her Troupe, "You may all go home or you can have Michelle as The Studio Head" said Emily, "Why don't you two just work as one team - You could be Co-Studio Heads" said Noah.

"Because Noah I don't want to work with Michelle, being Co-Studio Heads would mean we would share an office, share the job" said Emily.

Emily walks into her office, "Right guys I have a plan for tomorrow but I will need your help" said Noah.

"We are In" agreed all of TNS East and TNS West.


End file.
